


Bragging Rights

by Lilly_C



Series: Various Bingos [2]
Category: Inspector Rebus - Ian Rankin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: genprompt_bingo, Drabble, Edinburgh, Extended Scene, Football | Soccer, Friendship, Gen, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not summarised</p><p>(Based on the Ken Stott TV adaptation of Ian Rankin's Rebus series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bragging Rights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for gen prompt bingo, prompt was horror.
> 
> Very short scene extension for the TV adaptation of Fleshmarket Close, set moments after Siobhan comments about Hearts beating Hibs in the Edinburgh derby. For the sake of my own sanity, I am referring to Hearts 4-0 win over Hibs during the 2005-2006 SPL season throughout.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

The sharp shrill coming from Siobhan every time she mentioned the unsavoury to Rebus ears words Hearts won was really grating on his nerves in the same way the high pitched half arsed shriek of the unknown starlet cast in a horror movie did just before the killer put her and the audience out of their collective misery.

“We’ll beat you,” Rebus stated, not quite believing that his beloved Hibs could beat their city rivals in a derby after their latest heavy defeat.

“You could beat us, there are another three derbies between now and the end of the season.”


End file.
